


The Power Of Submission

by Kpuff



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blindfolds, Blood, Body bondage, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Facial, Feels, Flogging, Fluff, Ice Play, Kinky, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, More tags to be added, No one we care about dies, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Restraints, Rimming, Sensation Play, Sexcapades, Sexy, Some Plot, Sounding, Spanking, Sweet, Wax Play, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpuff/pseuds/Kpuff
Summary: The darkness behind the blind fold,The sweat that collects on my skin,The smell of the leather you wear,The crack of the whip in your hand,The cry that rips from my throat,The thrill of you towering over me,The comfort felt as you hold me close,These are the things I crave the most.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've got this new story here, follows my same kind of preferences of Dom/Sub. Not beta'd so if you see mistakes just let me know! Please feel free to review id like to know what you all think, I'm trying hard to keep as much of Sanji's normal personality as I can in this story. Enjoy!

The power of submission

I rush getting ready, I quickly grab the Berries I have stashed away and put on whatever button up shirt I have sitting at the top of the pile in my chest. I’ve been waiting around until late afternoon burning through half a pack of my cigarettes as I waited for the sun to start setting. I fling open the bunk room door and all but fly off the ship hastily waving bye to whomever calls out while pointedly avoiding Zoro’s questioning gaze. 

Earlier in the day I found what I was looking for so I know exactly where to go, wasting no time I B line straight for the special bar. The bar with the lovely ladies milling around outside beckoning with their dainty fingers for sailors and pirates to come closer, you can only get to this one by going through one of three narrow alley ways.

I light up a cigarette while I survey the ladies standing around, I decide on the one with the blond hair and green eyes, she’s wrapped up in an emerald green kimono that hangs off her showing her thin shoulders and feminine neckline. That green is the same as the green a certain Marimo wears. 

I make my way over to her and hold the hand offered to me. Ever the gentleman I lift it up and plant a chaste kiss on the back of it while pushing down the grimace threatening to break through my fake smile as the too sweet smell of her perfume burns my nostrils. 

I actually hate coming to places like this, but when you live on a ship will all your closest friends this is really the only option you have. I don’t want any risk being caught in the act whether someone breaks the lock on the door “accidently” of course, or someone over hearing any noises that you really can’t give a good explanation for later. Such is a life at sea. 

Just like all the other times I come to these places, I pay for a lovely lady much like the one leading me up a narrow staircase to the left of the bar. Once we get to the room she holds her pale hand out expectantly. Sighing I reach for my wallet and hand out what’s owed to her plus some. 

She counts it and give me a surprised look, “This is 200 Berrie more then what I’m asking, you into some kinky stuff or something sweetie?” She places the money in her sleeve regardless and starts shimming towards me.

I put up a hand quickly stopping her in her tracks. “Well yes, I don’t have a lot of time so I’ll be blunt. I want you to tie me up and fuck me with a dildo.” I look at her expectantly.

She looks startled at first, but quickly schools her expression. “I have to say, I wasn’t expecting this kind of request from someone like you.” She giggles and turns around, opening a closet and removing some items. She takes out some rope and new packaged toys. “Go ahead and pick which ever you want me to use sweetie.”

I sigh in relief, glad that she’s familiar with this kind of request, they aren’t always and that’s quite an awkward conversation to have. I go over to the items she has set out and pick the softer rope along with a normal looking dildo. I haven’t tried anything other than light restraints and simple thin toys so I just stick with what I know.

She nods and puts away the rest of the items. I strip down and fold my clothes up neatly, once I’m completely naked I place them on the table in the corner of the room; I take out a small bottle of whisky and lay it on the bed.

She orders me to sit on the bed so I do; she has a pretty good commanding tone so I feel more comfortable already. I notice she’s removed the green kimono and now has on a green bra and lace undies. Along with that she’s wearing a type of harness get up, straps of green material wrapping snugly along the curves of her body. Nothing on her is left to the imagination. 

I glance away feeling my libido take a nose dive, “Can I also be blindfolded please?” 

She chuckles, “Of course darling” She turns back around and grabs a green cloth out of the closet, “This is just a suggestion but, we do have male partners available if you think you’d rather have one of them, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to switch.” 

“No, I’m fine with this.” I love being dominated and I had been with a man once who did dominate me, it was my first experience with it. While I enjoyed it at least at first, he took it too far. He didn’t listen to me when I told him no with my safe word. So I’ve been too unsure of having another male partner, women in my experience know how to listen, and they can dominate me just enough to satisfy me. 

She smirks, “Don’t worry handsome I’ll take care of you.” I quickly drink the small bottle of whisky as she starts positioning me on the bed and tying me up. Lying on my back my arms are stretched above my head, forearms tied together since I told her my wrists are off limits. My legs are hoisted up with knees bent close to my body, ropes tying my legs together near the knee so they can’t be spread too far. She shoves a pillow under my lower back so my rear is aimed higher up. Lastly she ties the blind fold over my eyes. “What’s your safe word?”

My breath hitches, “Roux.” She nods and begins. 

I bite my lower lip at the sensation of a slick finger stroking and probing at my entrance. I take a deep breath and imagine like I do every time that a man is with me, someone strong and handsome like Zoro. I’m not in a shitty bar on a dirty mattress with a lady of the night. No, instead I’m in a warm spare room on the ship, on cozy sheets with Zoro’s musky scent filling the air. 

Zoro’s lying on his stomach, elbows propping his torso up and he’s between my legs fingering me open with slick thick fingers as he sucks and licks at my stiff leaking cock. No one else would be on the ship, so I moan and cry out as loud as I feel like. He’s expertly tied the ropes keeping my arms high above my head. Since he knows what he’s doing it doesn’t take long until he has three fingers thrusting roughly inside me till he’s knuckle deep. 

I can feel him biting at my inner thighs; he knows how that drives me wild. He sits up on his knees after a short time of teasing me and I watch as he slicks up his cock, stroking himself carefully and slowly before he leans over my body and kisses me deeply, our tongues dancing until drool escapes the corner of my mouth and I’m left a panting into the space between us. He places the tip of his cock at my entrance I suck in a deep breath…

*BAM!*

“Cook, sorry to interrupt your pervert time but there’s word of Marines and… we…… uhhh….. What the hell….?!”

I gasp in shock and jerk my limbs in surprise. I quickly bring my arms down and rip off the blind fold. I immediately see that Zoro is indeed in the room. I instantly pale, knowing there’s no chance I can talk my way out of this. 

The lady gets up looking a little furled, “Sorry Sir but this is a private room, I’ll need you to leave now.”

I feel my insides squeeze tight in panic and dread. “It, its fine you should just go.” She looks over at me eye balling my restraints. Oh right, “Just untie me quickly then go, please.” She sighs exasperatedly as she starts towards me. 

Shocking us both Zoro puts a hand on her shoulder stopping her movements, “I’ll take care of it, just go.” His tone of voice is hard and cold, one you would be stupid to try and argue with. She glances at me worriedly before leaving the room. 

I feel sweat dripping down the back of my neck, I’m completely exposed and vulnerable. 

Zoro moves to stand in front of the bed, he has his arms crossed looking down at me with a cold look in his eye. 

I adjust trying to push away the panic. “Tch, well Marimo you got something to say?” 

After a moment or so he finally moves, he reaches over to my legs and runs a single finger down my trembling thigh. 

I gasp at the unexpected contact, nerves alighting and sending shocks of pleasure up and down my spine. My legs are the most sensitive, with the object of my recent sexual fantasy touching me I feel frozen, body unwilling to move, eager for more of what I was denied moments ago. 

The gasp that escaped my mouth seems to have triggered something in Zoro; his eye gets this look in it. A hungry look as if he wants to devour me whole. I feel a small amount of fear, fear that this will turn into another encounter where my voice is ignored. In uncertainty I try and speak up, “Zoro, uh, we should…” I let out an undignified squeak as he grabs a hold of the meatiest part of my right thigh and squeezes it. With no warning he then gives it a stinging sharp slap to the outer part of my thigh dangerously close to my ass, kneading it again as he hums deep in his throat. 

I cannot believe this is actually happening, I’m not even sure exactly what is happening but I can’t look at him. I jerk my head to the side and stare at the wall, muscles tense and heart threatening to beat out of my rib cage. 

I feel the bed dip and Zoro’s hand cups my face turning it up so I’m now forced to look directly at him as he hovers over my prone form. His eye has gone from cold and hard to gentle and warm, and my breath catches as his thumb gently strokes the skin under my left eye. I feel like I’m in a trance as he leans further down, our noses brushing till finally our lips meet. I let me eyes flutter closed at the touch, something I’ve longed for longer then I care to say, the dominance of another man isn’t something a woman can completely replace for me. 

The moment is ruined however when the sound of a cannon goes off in the distance. 

“Shit, I forgot about the Marines. Come on Cook we can finish this later.” Zoro hefts himself back up and begins to untie me quickly. I push my embarrassment down and stand up fully, making no move to cover myself as I walk over to the table where my clothes are folded. 

I make my way over to Zoro by the door and he’s just staring at me expression now unreadable. “Well are we going or what?” I level him with a bored expression and light up a cigarette to hide my trembling hands. 

He glances around the room once more before responding, “Yea, let’s go.” He turns and leaves quickly so I have to walk fast to keep up with him. ‘Shit I hope he’s not pissed or something, he did say we would continue this later, I’m not sure how I feel about that yet.’ Lost in my own thoughts I bump into his back as he stops walking just as were leaving the establishment. 

I look around at him to find him glaring at the different alley-ways as though they have personally offended him; I mentally slap myself, ‘Oh this dumb ass.’ I kick him behind the knee causing his leg to give out slightly, he growls and sharply glance’s back at me; I give him an exasperated look and point to the right, “It’s that way moss for brains.” I walk ahead of him in the hopes we can get to the ship faster without his directionally challenged self getting us lost every five feet. 

As we sprint for where the ship’s docked we spot Marines at a dock towards the other side of the island. I shout back to Zoro, “Thanks for getting me, I can’t believe they showed up right when the log pose was done resetting!” I hear Zoro give a non-committal grunt and I huff out a laugh, glad that for the moment all is normal. Nearing the Sunny I see some of the crew working to get ready to set sail. 

I leap gracefully onto the deck and hear a dull thud behind me a second later, I glance back to see Zoro straightening up from his landing. I turn around and face him straight on, not willing to let him think he can just do whatever he pleases. We can talk later but I’m not convinced if I want to continue where I was left off. 

Zoro searches my face for something, eye yet again cold and unreadable. He seems to take a moment to regard me before proceeding. He relaxes visibly, “Listen, I really want to talk to you tonight about what happened just now. Will you talk with me Sanji?”

I’m taken aback, I wasn’t expecting a Neanderthal like him to actually talk to me like a person let alone be respectful. “Well, alright. I suppose we can talk, but if that’s all I want to do that’ll be it got it?” I level him with a stern look. 

He just nods in understanding before walking off to help with the ship. 

I follow behind him and try to keep a neutral look on my face, ‘This is going to be interesting.’

To be continued


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro have their talk, things get a little steamy

Power and Punishments

Chapter Two

 

Time passes in a whirlwind and I find myself sitting across from the Marimo at the late hour of midnight. Dinner took a lot longer than it should have thanks to a certain captain making a mess of everything while trying to inhale other people’s food. I exhale my cigarette smoke a little angrily at the recent memory. ‘Well now is not the time to be thinking about that.’ 

I glance up at Zoro to find him regarding me with a smirk on his face. I kick him in the shin and grin as the smirk vanishes and he clutches at his leg now glaring at me. “Well Shitty Swordsman you gonna start talking or just stare at me all night?” I lean back in my chair, settling in as my back is starting to hurt from the day’s events.

“Che, Shitty cook” Zoro mumbles as he places his arms back on the table top and leans comfortably forward. “So, as I’m sure you’ve already guessed I wanna talk about what happened back there in that bar room. Can you tell me more about it?”

I stub out my smoke and take a drink of tea to collect my thoughts. ‘I guess I may as well just be straight with him, no point in dancing around the truth. He seems to be seriously asking, and he did kiss me back there so I doubt he’s going to make fun of me and if he does I’ll kick his ass into next week!’ 

“As I’m sure you noticed I was there for sex. I prefer a specific type of sex and those are the best places for me to go so I can get it. Finding someone random in a normal bar just doesn’t do it for me.” I maintain eye contact the whole time, the last thing I’m going to do is show him any sort of weakness. 

Zoro nods in understanding, “So to be clear based on the fact you want a specific kind of sex, you’re into BDSM?” 

I feel my face burn at the bluntness of the statement. “Yes, I am. I like to be dominated.” I fight back with equal bluntness.

Zoro hums in understanding. “You were with a woman; does that mean you like being dominated by women then?” Zoro leans back in his chair keeping the atmosphere relaxed. 

I sigh heavily, “Not exactly no. I have found in my experience that women listen better than men, if I say my safe word they stop every time. I don’t fancy a repeat of the time I was with a man and he didn’t listen.” I shift in my seat back still aching. 

I watch with mild suspicion as Zoro gets up from his chair and makes his way casually around the table to my side. Before I can ask what the hell he’s doing he stands directly behind me and places his large hands on my shoulders and promptly begins to massage them. I groan almost instantly, it having been a very long time since someone’s massaged me. I melt into a puddle at his efforts and just limply lay my top half on the table, arms hanging by my sides so he can have the best angle. 

I hear Zoro chuckle lightly, “You sure are tense Cook, I’m glad to see your enjoying this.” He moves away for a moment and just as I am about to complain I feel him gently grab under my right arm and tug a bit, signaling me to get up. I drag myself up off the table and turn to him ready to question him when he swiftly turns my chair around so it’s sitting backwards to the table. “Take a seat so I can get the rest of your back Love Cook.” He stands with a gentle look on his face as he waits for me to sit back down. I decide to remove my tie and unbutton a few buttons before sitting back down. I don’t miss the flash of lust in his eye as he catches sight of the skin I expose by doing so. 

I straddle the chair as requested crossing my arms on the top of the back of the chair and resting my head there, “This is pretty out of the norm for us both Zoro, you giving me a back massage and I accepting it. Though I suppose the entire conversation we just had was a bit strange. Is there something else you wanted out of this?” Feeling more comfortable I decide to just try and get to the point, all differences between us and all strangeness of this night set aside. 

I feel Zoro shift behind me and assume he’s got on his knees his hands have moved to my lower back and he’s now pressing his thumbs along my spine, the tense muscles giving way under his strong firm hands. “I won’t beat around the bush then Sanji, what I walked in on earlier today got me thinking. You told me what you’re interested in so I’ll tell you what I like. I like to dominate and I prefer men. I don’t do casual hook ups however, or at least I don’t like to.” Zoro stands back up and leans over me, I look up at him to find his expression open but entirely serious. “Sanji, I want to have a relationship with you. I want to be together romantically and also to experience and enjoy the type of sex we both crave.” My eyes widen in shock. He brushes back my bangs with his hand, “What do you say Sanji?”

I slowly sit back up and wonder how the heck it’s come to this. ‘He wants have an actual relationship with me? This is the first time in months we’ve actually had a civil conversation let alone one this long.’ I run my hand down my face as I think; I glance to see Zoro has settled against the wall behind me waiting for me to decide. I turn around in my chair so I can lean back against it, now facing Zoro. ‘Maybe this would be ok; I do trust Zoro with my life. I still don’t know how easy it would be to get into a relationship when we barely speak but I really would love to finally experience more from an experienced dom.’ 

I look back up to Zoro and give him a once over. He is undeniably handsome, stoic, strong and apparently gentle and caring if the back massage is anything to go by. “Alright Zoro, I think we can give it a shot. I am attracted to you there’s no questioning that. I’m also very much sexually frustrated so having a long term relationship with a dom would really be nice, and I’d like to learn new things from you.” Zoro instantly perks up and has a large warm smile spreading on his face. Honestly it takes my breath away at how he becomes three times as handsome as he was before. ”Uh, but one thing, I’d like to take it step by step if we could. I don’t want to jump right into a hard session since I want to build our relationship and also since I don’t really know that much yet. Maybe do some light sessions and actually hang out together?” I start to take out a smoke and light up, nerves beginning to get to me. 

Zoro’s smile is ever present; he takes a couple steps forward till he’s standing in front of me and leans down. He plucks the smoke from my hand and sets in on the ash tray on the table behind me. Having him so close to me is actually a nice feeling; it’s comforting to have his large frame towering over me. He carefully cups my face with his hands and leans in slowly, giving me time to say no. But I don’t want to. He leans all the way in and I get my second kiss with Zoro, it’s not at intense as the first one. This one is sweeter and delicate. He’s kissing me like he truly cherishes me and I feel my heart warm. The softness of his fuller lips against my thinner ones, the timid nips and small licks leave buzzing feeling running through my body. 

Zoro pulls back just enough so our noses are almost touching. Hands still on my face with thumbs gently stroking the skin under my eyes, he says “Sanji, I’m fine with taking it easy at first. I’m also fine with actually hanging out, that’s something I really want to do with you. I don’t just want a submissive out of you Sanji; I want a companion and a lover.” Zoro kisses me quick again on the lips, and I think I could get used to this.

“Just remember if you ever want me to stop something and we haven’t established a safe word just say the color Red ok?” He looks at me expectantly and I can only manage to nod in agreement. “Perfect, one thing I do want to ask, do you care if the crew finds out about us or do you want to keep it between us?” Zoro starts unbuttoning my shirt the rest of the way as he waits for my answer. I spread my legs allowing Zoro more room to step closer to me, curious and willing to see where this is going. 

“I don’t really mind, I doubt anyone will really care if we are in a relationship. They may be a little shocked but I don’t think they will care.” I shrug off my shirt once Zoro is done; I flinch just a little once he kneels back down and his hands move to my belt buckle. 

He stops briefly and looks back up to me. “I feel a bit bad I left you hanging back there so I’m going to make up for it. Just remember Sanji; just say Red and I swear I’ll stop.” He doesn’t go back to what he was doing until I give him acknowledgement that I heard him.

He removes my belt and unbuttons my pants swiftly. I’m half hard in anticipation already as he takes out my member from my boxers observing it for a moment before leaning in and kissing the tip of it. I blush immediately at the act, no one having done anything quite like that before. Glancing up to me Zoro murmurs against my now fully hard dick, “Keep your voice down and hands behind you, understand?”

I nod but he still looks like he wants me to say something else, “Uh, yes Sir?”

Zoro nods, “Good, I like to hear that.” Without another pause he swallows down my dick in one go and it’s all I can do stop myself of screaming out loud. My hands fly to his head before I can stop myself and I bury my fingers in his hair. I’m shocked again as I feel him release my cock, I crack my eyes open wondering why he stopped. 

Zoro looks a little displeased, “Hands, Sanji.” 

I blink at him, ‘Oh shit.’ I immediately let go of his hair and slip my hands behind my back. “I’m sorry Sir.” I wonder if he’s looking for an apology so I try it out. 

He smirks up at me, “Well I suppose I can forgive you, but we going to have to work on that apology for next time.” He continues sucking down my cock again but this time I’m able to control myself a little bit better. I grab onto the back of the chair from behind my back and bite my lip to keep any sounds in. 

It feels better then I imagined, having Zoro on his knees in front of me. It’s insane and exciting to think Zoro is my dom and most importantly my boyfriend. My heart is starting to feel fuller at the thought that this strong rugged guy wants me, to the point where he just about begged. 

I’m brought back to the present at feeling of teeth grazing along the head of my dick; I gasp out loud and look quickly down to see Zoro looking up at me. It seems he noticed my mind was elsewhere for a bit. I focus on him and what he’s doing to me, thankful he offered because I was truly at my limit. 

He is so very good at this, his large mouth and strong tongue taking me deep and caressing along the slit at the head. I can feel his tongue delving into it, it goes deeper than anything has before and it sets me on fire, unable to help it I moan out loud but keep it as quiet as possible. Zoro hums around my cock and goes back to bobbing his head taking my dick all the way till I feel the back of his throat. 

The sensation is too much and before I can stop myself my hips thrust up further in his throat my back arching off the table and head thrown back. Strong hands grip my hips, I immediately fear I’ve pissed him off, fully expecting him to push my hips down, I try and pull my hips back down only to find strong arms holding my hips up keeping my cock stuffed down his throat. It seems almost impossible but he manages to still bob his head with his throat squeezing around my cock causing incredible shock waves of pleasure to pulse through my dick and spine. 

I only last for a few more moments before feel myself seconds away from orgasm. I struggle to open my eyes and try to tell Zoro but he looks at me sharply and just swallows around my cock and I see white. I pulse hard down Zoro’s throat, I hear him moan deep in his chest and I watch him as he swallows it all down.

Once it’s over all I can do is sit there feeling like jelly while trying to catch my breath. I’m vaguely aware of Zoro standing up and putting my pants back together for me. I watch him walk out of sight behind me and hear him at the sink. He comes back a moment later with a glass of water. He hands over the glass, “Here you go Sanji.” Zoro smiles at me as I bring it to my lips and down half of it quickly. I look back up to him and hand it back, watching as he drinks down the rest.

I glance down and notice the large tent in his pants. I turn my body to his and slowly place my hands at his waist band. “Zoro, can I return the favor?” I look up at him hopeful he’ll let me do it. 

Zoro cocks his head to the side and runs a finger under my chin, “Do you think you deserve another reward Sanji?” He runs his thumb along my lips and I give it little licks as he it rubs back and forth. “I’m not sure you do, I had to remind you about your hands and I wouldn’t be surprised if someone heard you screaming my name at the end there.”

I freeze, ‘I screamed his name? Oh shit, I didn’t even realize I was doing it.’ I groan and hang my head. “I’m sorry Zoro I guess I’m not very good at this.”

Zoro lifts my chin back up so I’m looking him in the eye again, “Sanji, you don’t need to apologize, you did do a good job listening for it being our first time together. However until you show me you can submit fully I’m afraid I won’t be able to completely reward you. But don’t worry, soon enough you’ll feel my cock buried deep in that pretty little ass of yours.”

A shiver runs up my spine at his words and I feel my nerves alight with the want to submit to him. I want to feel him dominating me, commanding me and I want to give him my trust. I want to experience all the things he can show me. I also want to experience just being with him as his boyfriend and not just his Submissive. 

I Smile up at him and stand fully. “I look forward to it.” I wrap my arms around him and give him a big hug. He laughs and hugs me back just as tightly. “Let’s go to bed Marimo I’m tired.” I grab his hand and we head off to the bunk room.

Zoro smacks my ass as we walk into the room and runs off snickering as I swing a halfhearted kick at him, ‘I cannot wait to see where we can take this.’

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry I'm such a slow uploader lol! well what can you do when life gets in the way. I hope you like this chapter id love to hear your feedback in the comments! Thank you to everyone who has kudos'd, commented, bookmarked and subscribed I appreciate it! :D


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji experiences a new form of bondage and over hears a conversation that leaves the blood draining from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just wanted to let you know there is a brief spat of homophobia in this chapter incase that offends you. (I was offended writing it so I thought id let you know lol)

Power and Punishments

 

Chapter 3

 

Four in the morning is a great time to take a steamy soak, no loud ass captain running around, no obnoxious cyborg trying hundreds of crazy hairstyles in the mirror, just me and peace. I lie in the large soaking pool and relax with eyes closed trying not to think about all the shit I’ll have to do during the day. I had a bit of trouble sleeping last night you see. After Zoro and I’s little kitchen adventure I immediately noticed the next day Nami was acting standoffish. I’m pretty sure she heard us and by the looks of it she doesn’t like it. She’s not being mean or even saying anything just keeping a distance I guess. It makes me feel a bit like shit though; the last thing I want is to make any of my friends uncomfortable. I sigh and sink down into the water opening my eyes to view the ceiling through the ripples watching the light dance across the surface of the ceiling.

Suddenly a shadow appears over me and I suck in a bit of water on accident. I spring up coughing out my lungs as I panic. I strong hand pats my back and a low chuckle emanates from the shadow. “Fucking shit Marimo!” I hack out, glaring up at the idiot laughing at me. “You bastard, are you trying to kill me or something?!” I swipe water from the bath onto him and gain a small amount of satisfaction at watching him try to dodge it only to slip and fall on his ass. I laugh out loud at him before I remember it’s only about four and the crew is all still asleep. 

I keep myself in the bath for now and observe Zoro pick himself up and shoot me a glare. “Not my fault you weren’t paying attention Cook.” Zoro steps closer to the bath and sits down on the ground pulling a medium sized bag out of his haramaki. “I got something for you babe.” I flush at the pet name and eye the bag curiously. Zoro sets the bag next to him then reaches over and grabs the towel I have ready to dry off with, “Come here Sanji.” Zoro unfolds the towel and holds it open spreading his legs apart offering a clear invitation.

I lift my naked body out of the water and step around Zoro to grab another smaller towel before sitting down in between his legs. He wraps the large fluffy towel around my body and I place the smaller on my wet hair. I start to rub the towel on my hair before Zoro’s hands cover mine and gently pull them away. I pat myself off with the larger towel as Zoro finishes drying my hair for me. Once we are both done I lean back against him and rest my head against his shoulder, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere as he wraps his arms around me and hugs me to him.

After a few minutes just enjoying the moment relaxing, Zoro grabs the bag he brought with him and brings it to my lap. “Go ahead and unwrap it Sanji,” He whispers in my ear. I reach for it and feel it’s not too heavy and shaped a bit oddly. I undo the string at one end and reach inside feeling a soft material, a lot like silk. Pulling it out of the bag I find a red silk rope, its actually quite long and all in one length rather than being in smaller lengths like I would imagine. I have no idea what you could do with this, there would be a lot of rope left over if you tried to tie arms together. Maybe it’s to tie the wrists and legs together at the same time? 

Zoro takes the rope and runs it through his hands, “Figure anything out yet Sanji?” 

“Hmmm, not really, it’s too long for anything I can think of.” I lean my head back on his shoulder, “What exactly are you going to use it for, I don’t have a lot of time before I need to start breakfast Zoro.”

Zoro hums in understanding, “Very true, don’t worry this won’t take long, go ahead and stand up for me.” I stand as instructed but keep the larger towel hugged against me, the bathroom has cooled considerably and I struggle to stop from shivering. Zoro reaches out and cups my face with his left hand, the right holding onto the rope. I close my eyes as he leans forwards and kisses me sweetly. The warmth from his lips and hand send shivers down my arms. He pulls back and says, “Drop the towel Sanji.” 

I close my eyes again for a brief moment, excitement runs through me as I let go of the towel and hear it thud dully as it hits the floor. I open my eyes again to see Zoro’s gaze running hungrily over my naked form. Despite being a pirate at sea I’m quite pale, combined with my bright blue eyes and sunny blond hair I know I am attractive. I eye the rope in his hands and feel my cock stir a bit despite the coldness of the room. 

Zoro finally looks back up to my face after a moment, and I raise an eye brow at him. “You done checking me out Marimo?” I wink at him and place a hand on my hip, “Well I’m waiting Zoro and its cold in here, times a ticking.”

He chuckles and shakes his head at me, “So impatient Sanji, I think you’ll do well to learn a little bit of patients. Luckily for you I have just thing to help.” He smiles sunnily at me and I feel a bit of trepidation at what he has in mind with that rope. “I’m going to show you Shiribari also called body bondage. The style I’m going to tie is called Karada; it will be comfortable enough for you to wear under your clothes today.” 

“All right, sounds interesting enough I suppose.” I stand up straight and wait for him to get started. 

He wastes no time since he does understand if I don’t get breakfast out on time I’ll have a monkey hanging off me until I feed it. He starts wrapping the rope around my shoulders and running it down the center of my body and knotting it at certain points. It takes him a very short amount of time but from what I can see as I look down its geometrically beautiful. The red silk cording contrasts brightly against my pale skin. He finished up and then takes me by the hand to the full length mirror just across the room. As I walk with him the knots in the ropes gently press and rub against my body causing a massage like feeling all around my torso and back. 

Standing in front of the mirror I can see fully the shapes made with the rope. Down the center of my torso a line of diamond shapes travel from my collar bone all the way down to just below my belly button. I turn around a bit and peer at the designs on my back, lines of rope wrap around my rib cage from the diamonds on the front leading to wider diamond shapes along my spine. More rope travels down around my ass cheeks and wraps up snugly around my cock and balls. The more I shift and turn my body the more the knots rub and drag along my body causing a dull sensual sensations to spark along my body. The rope around my lower region rubs just so and I get the feeling if I’m not especially careful I may go all day with a half or full hard on, that should be a lot of fun to try to hide in front of everyone.

Zoro wraps his right arm around my body and plays with the ropes a bit before tilting my face up with his left hand and kissing me deeply, tongue rubbing wetly against mine. I feel his right hand cup my balls, fondling them before moving on to grip my half hard cock. I moan into his mouth and reach up with my left hand to grip at his hair. He smirks against my mouth and suddenly let’s go stepping a bit away from me. A small whimper escapes my mouth without my permission and I bite my tongue to stop it. 

Zoro chuckles at me, “Your punishment starts now Sanji and if you can make it through the day you will be rewarded. You’re not allowed to undo the ropes yourself and you’re not allowed to touch yourself.” I watch Zoro as he walks to my clothes and grabs them, walking back and handing my pants and underwear to me. He takes my shirt and I obediently slip my arms through the sleeves. Luckily today I chose a looser shirt so I don’t have to worry about picking a different one out. 

“As I’m sure you remember we are going to be at a new island today around one in the afternoon. You and I are going to go out tonight. You ok with waiting to get the ships supplies until tomorrow morning?” Zoro finishes buttoning up my shirt for me and begins working on my tie.

I slip on my briefs and pants, “Well, honestly I’d rather get them straight away. You never know when somethings going to come up and we have to leave before we’re fully ready. I want to have enough food in case we have to sail unexpectedly.” I see Zoro is familiar with how to tie a neck tie. Honestly thought he had no idea how to do that. 

Zoro finishes and gives me a once over, “Ok, that makes sense. I’ll help you then so it will go faster, as soon as we land we should go; once were done I’m going to take you out. Nami says the island should be just a normal well off small city.” He smooths his hand over my shirt and nods approvingly. “One word of caution, if you feel something is wrong, like you can’t breathe right or the ropes are painful in a non-fun way you need to come to me immediately and tell me your color. Red if you need them off completely, yellow if you just need me to readjust something.” He cups my face and gently rubs his thumb over my temple.

I close my eyes for a brief moment and breathe out, “Yes Sir.” Zoro gives me one last kiss on my forehead before leaving, giving me a small wave as he goes. 

‘Wow, I never imagined my day would start out like this.’ I turn around and look in the mirror again; I can barely make out the lines of the rope through my shirt. ‘Maybe I’ll wear a suit jacket over this today.’ I go over to the smaller mirror where my comb and hair products are. I begin with a quick shave leaving my beard and mustache in place, just cleaning up the rest of the area. After that I squirt moose from a can into my hands and run it through my hair, coating all the strands evenly. I then run my comb through my hair, parting it to the side, bangs covering my right eye and my silly curly eye brow. 

‘An actual date with the Marimo, this should be fun. It’s been a long time since I’ve gone out on date.’ I place my hand over my heart and feeling it thumping quickly through the rope and my shirt, I look at myself in the mirror again and find I have a gentle look in my eyes and a sweet smile on my face. ‘Look at what you do to me Zoro,’ I huff out a laugh and make my way to the Galley to begin breakfast.

*

One o’clock rolls around at a snail’s pace. Breakfast was done just in time; I had to keep stopping every 10 minutes to adjust my junk as it kept getting in the way, constantly half hard no matter how I adjusted it. The knots in the rope kept rubbing against my nipples and on places I never knew I was sensitive. Turns out I have a lot of sensitive places along my ribs, and along my back. 

No one really paid any attention other than Nami. She was giving me weird looks through almost the entirety of breakfast; I was reminded again of the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tried to meet her gaze but every time I did she would immediately turn away, an odd look twisting her pretty mouth into something akin to a grimace. Zoro nudged my foot at one point under the table; I looked at him to find him raising an eye brow at me, silently asking me if I was ok. I nodded at him and he went back to eagerly eating the food I had made. 

I try hard to focus on finishing up the last few pots and utensils, since about noon I’ve felt my face flushing constantly. The rope wrapping around my cock and balls are rubbing so much from all the movement around the kitchen that my cock is a step away from being harder than I can recall it ever being. I loosen my tie a bit, finding myself getting over heated. I accidently bump my crotch against the counter and gasp audibly at the sharp pleasure. The feeling makes me feel even hotter but it’s also extremely relieving, my aching cock is in desperate need for some sort of relief. 

Zoro’s voice rings through my head telling me this is a punishment and I’m not allowed to touch myself. I growl in irritation before I rip myself away from the counter, ass hitting the opposite counter and I pant openly. ‘Where the hell is that bastard, he’s late its already ten past one!’

I stagger to the port hole across the dining room and fling it open, letting the cool air hit my flushed face. I lean against the wall and angel my face towards the port hole just trying to take my mind off my needy arousal. As I lean there just breathing I hear the girls talking nearby. I try not to pay attention, as a gentleman never eaves drops but when I hear Nami say my name with disgust in her tone my ears attune sharply to the conversation. It seems Nami is doing most of the talking, Robin is just acknowledging what Nami’s saying. 

“I’m telling you Robin, I saw them together!” Nami fiercely whispers to Robin, “I was coming down into the kitchen a few days ago to get a drink, but I heard a weird noise coming from inside. I stopped and listened. I heard a sucking sound; obviously I knew it was some sort of sexual sound. I figured one of the guys got a girl or maybe it was you and Franky. So I was walking away and couldn’t help but glance inside the kitchen.” Nami growls out some sort of profanity, “I saw Zoro on his knees sucking off Sanji!” 

I feel all the blood drain from my face immediately. That definitely explains why Nami has been acting like she has. I pull out a cigarette and light it up. My arousal is essentially nonexistent now, only slightly there since the rope won’t let it completely wither away. 

“Oh I see,” Robin says, “Well I guess that explains why those two have been getting along a lot better recently.”

“Why don’t you sound more upset Robin?” Nami asks confusion and exasperation clear in her voice.

Robin hums, “Well why should I be, if they are happy then what does it matter to me what they do in their personal time?”

Nami is silent for a few moments, “Because it’s sick, two men getting together like that is gross.” Her voice is hard and leaves little room for argument.

Robin sighs, “Nami, You are allowed to have whatever opinions you like. But if you don’t like it, you need to keep it to yourself. They are still Sanji and Zoro; they are still our nakama regardless of what they do in private. It’s none of your business or mine. If they want to be together then be happy that your dearest friends who have laid their lives down for you time and time again are finally finding happiness.” 

Nami is silent, Robin continues in a gentler tone, “Nami, I know you have feelings for Zoro, but if he has chosen Sanji then you have to be happy for him. I know you don’t really think it’s wrong for two men to be together, your just feeling upset he didn’t pick you, I am sorry he didn’t pick you, but I’m also happy for Sanji that he has happiness now.” 

I hear small sounds coming from Nami; I can only assume she’s crying. Robin murmurs “Come here darling.” Nami’s crying is louder but muffled now, she must be hugging Robin. “Let it out Nami and then you need to move on. Sanji has noticed you are upset with him. I can tell he’s confused and sad about it. Please try your best to be happy for him and Zoro; I know if it was the other way around Sanji would be very happy for you Nami. Sanji and Zoro love all of us as much as we love them. It may not be ideal for you right now, but you will find someone else, I know it. Your beautiful and smart Nami, you’ll have good men lining up for you if you let them.” 

Nami sniffles a bit loudly, “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry I said that. I’m just so jealous of Sanji; I thought Zoro would rather go after someone like me. I never thought he would go after a man let alone Sanji, the womanizer.” Nami laughs a little, “I know he’s a good guy, they both are. But your right, I need to stop acting like a teenager and be happy for them. I think I’ll go take a nap for a bit, go cool off and relax. Thanks for talking to me Robin.” 

“Any time Nami, I’m glad to help,” Robin chuckles.

Robin and Nami depart, only the sound of the waves and gulls outside remain. 

I sniffle and stub out the butt of my cigarette on the ash tray nearby. I walk over to the sink and splash cold water over my eyes to help flush away the redness. ‘I’m sorry I made you sad Nami, but I want happiness and Zoro did choose me, so I’m not giving him up to anyone.’ I look up through the port hole above the sink and see Zoro half falling out of the crow’s nest; he shakes his head blinking owlishly before yelling at Usopp for the time. Usopp tells him its twenty past one and the look of oh shit, on Zoro’s face is almost enough for me to forgive the shithead for being really fucking late. 

I slap my face a bit to cheer myself up and as soon as Zoro bursts into the kitchen I deliver a kick to the side of his head, as I watch the mossy idiot fly’s across the deck and smash into the railing, only then do I really forgive him for being twenty minutes late for our date. 

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Got this chapter out in record time! Please let me know what you thought of that i would appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
> (Also sorry for any errors, I have no beta!) :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji finally go on their date day. Sanji discovers a lot of new ways to have fun.

Power and Punishments

  

Chapter four

  

We hurry though getting the ships supplies once we set off into town. I inspect a barrel of oranges at the last stall we visit in the market square. I bring one of the large fruits closer to my nose and inhale its sweet floral scent. Zoro leans closer to me and asks, "Are you ok Sanji, you've been kind of quite since we left." He leans further in and whispers in my ear, "The ropes aren't bugging you are they?"

I flush and whip my head to the side to make sure the stall keep didn't hear that, he's busy helping other customers at the other end of the counter. I turn back to Zoro causing our noses to almost touch and whisper back, "I'm fine Marimo, just focused, trying to get this over with quickly." I glance back to be sure no one is looking and quickly peck Zoro on the lips before putting my attention back to the barrel of oranges.

I feel Zoro gently touch my lower back before turning back to peruse the rest of the stall wares. I decide the oranges will be just fine; they are a special kind called a Cara Cara orange, much larger than Nami's tangerines and much sweeter. I pay the stall keep and we head back to the ship arms and wagon full of food and kitchen supplies.

Once we are back we quickly put everything in to the cupboard and fridge, the rest of the supplies we leave on the floor to take care of later on. We head back to the main deck once finished and I start to walk down towards the railing when Zoro touches my wrist to stop me. "Go ahead and wait for me on the dock I'll be right back, just need to grab something from the bunk room." I nod and head down, leaning against a pillar and smoking until he's back.

He's only gone for a few minutes, once back I see he now has a small pack slung over his shoulder. "Alright Cook, let's go!" Zoro excitedly smiles at me and beings walking off.

I smirk at his back, 'Let's see how long it takes him to get lost,' I follow Zoro and start to count the minutes.

* 

It takes us about twenty minutes and passing the same street four times before Zoro finally seems to have found what he was looking for. I decided to just let him figure it out and enjoy the time we're spending together.

When we do stop it's in front of an impressively sized hotel, it looks to have about five floors and looks very nice. The outside of it has a haughty style, old world but very posh. Zoro instructs me to wait outside for him so I rest against the wall outside and watch the towns folk go about their day.

It's about five or eight minutes later when Zoro finally emerges from the building and heads over to me. He hands me a key to our room and a folded up note. "This is our key; our room is on the top floor. Read this note once you get inside and do as instructed. I need to buy a couple things and I'll be back shortly." Zoro leans in and pecks me on the cheek, "Sorry for having to take so much time but I just have a lot of things to restock on." Zoro gives me a lopsided grin.

I chuckle at him, "It's alright Zoro; I assume it's all for the fun times I sure hope we are going to have so I'll forgive you this time." I cup his cheek with my right hand softly before heading inside to find our room.

Once inside I see someone at the counter, I nod at the male receptionist and he smiles at me a bit before turning back to his work. I head to the lift deciding that stairs might be pushing it as the ropes are still caressing and tugging at my body. Once I get to the upper most floor I notice that the rooms are very spaced out. There's got to only be four rooms on this floor, normal hotels I've been in had anywhere from seven to nine rooms per floor. The hall way up here looks like its straight out of an English manor, clean and expensive looking. 'How much was this hotel room?'

I head straight for our room, number 502. I quickly unlock it and step inside.

My jaw drops almost as fast as the key that hits the floor once the door swings all the way open. The room is grand, wood floors gleam brightly with fresh wax coating them. The walls papered with a classically sophisticated floral print. The room is absolutely massive, spanning as large as the main deck of the Sunny or damn there close to it. I gently close the door behind me and walk around the room.

There is a large window at the back of it with heavy velvet drapes in a blue grey hanging open and tucked behind a curtain hook to keep them in place. There is a massive king sized bed near the right wall of the room, the bed is a poster bed with an intricate wooden headboard and footboard. The thick comforter has a wide stripped pattern in whites, blues and greys on it along with about six large pillows at the head of the bed. A three seater sofa sits across the room from the bed; it too has an intricately carved wooden frame with a similar slate gray fabric covering the comfortable looking cushions.

I walk to the left side of the room and find a dresser and bookshelf both luxurious looking. In the corner of the room is a small counter with a medium fridge tucked underneath it. I open it up to find a bucket of ice inside along with various expensive looking bottles of alcohol.

I move on to the only other door in the room and am stunned into near silence at the sight of the bathroom. It has to be as large as our dining room, the whole room is outfitted in white marble and about as grand as the bathroom I used to have as a child. The mirror is massive, the sink has two faucets and two bowls. The bath tub isn't as big as on the Sunny but it's clearly made of finer materials. It's also made of white marble and is a squarish shape with rounded edges so it's smooth. The bath is deep and looks to have holes randomly along the tub; I can only assume those are for a water jet feature.

'Holy shit.'

I walk back out of the bathroom and set myself down on the large sofa. I sit quietly for a minute and wonder how on earth he paid for this, 'There's no way I'm letting him pay for this himself.'

I hear a muffled crumpling sound and feel in my pants pocket for the note Zoro left me. I unfold the crisp paper and read it,

Sanji,

I know you're probably upset about how expensive the room is but we can discuss it more tomorrow so don't worry. When I get back, as soon as I open the door our session starts. If you have something you want to say that cannot wait until tomorrow just say your color. I want you to undress for me completely, leaving your ropes in place. As soon as the door opens I want you to go into the middle of the room and kneel on the rug there with your hands resting on the floor behind you so you are leaning back a bit. This should be a bit more comfortable for you. I want you to show me how good you can be, how much of an obedient submissive you can be for me. Spread your legs wide and wait for my instructions.

Zoro

I re-read the note and feel my body warm from the tips of my toes to up to my cheeks. I untuck my tie and bite my lip at the thought of finally being able to really submit to Zoro as well as experience someone I trust whole heartedly dominating me. I immediately strip down and haphazardly fold my clothes and place them inside the dresser. I have no idea how much time I have but I was sweating a lot earlier. I rush into the bathroom and wet down a cloth and run it over my body, rinsing it a few times as I go to wipe away some of the sweat. I'm also sure to wipe down my more private areas, cleaning as best as I can.

I hang the cloth up and shut the bathroom door behind me; just as I do I hear the knob to the front door turn. Butterflies immediately burst inside my gut. I scurry over to the large round rug sinking down to my knees and leaning back a bit on my arms. I remember to spread my knees wide just as the door fully swings open.

Zoro's broad shoulders fill the doorway as he steps inside. He doesn't spare me a glance as he turns back around to shut and lock the door firmly. I keep my eyes down cast once he's fully in the room and watch as his feet come to stand before me. I clench my hands into the thick fibers of the rug and resist the urge to look up at Zoro's handsome face. 'I want to do this right, show him I know how to be submissive, or at least show as much as I know.'

Zoro moves away from me and I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I watch Zoro move about the room while keeping my gaze lowered. He deposits his pack on the bed, taking time to go through it and empty out some things. He then moves over to the dresser and puts clothes away from a bag he must have picked up earlier. He strips off his coat placing it inside the dresser before finally coming back to stand in front of me.

I glance up as far as his waist but don't raise my gaze any higher than that. Zoro kneels on one knee in front of me and I can finally meet his gaze. He leans forward and kisses me fiercely, tongue delving inside to rub and twirl around mine. When he finally pulls back he gently strokes my face with his left hand, his right hand travels down my body ghosting over the ropes. He continues down until he grasps my member stroking it and squeezing it lovingly. He cups my balls gently squeezing them too before going lower, fingertip dragging along my perineum until his fingertip circles around my entrance.

I gasp and pant as quietly as possible, I lift my hips a bit giving him a bit more access and I feel him dip the very tip of his finger inside. He quickly takes it out and it's all I can do to keep from growling out my frustrations. He stands up and stretches out his hand to me and I grab it hauling myself up. He keeps my hand in his and takes me over to the bed, "Lay down for me Sanji."

I obediently do so, lying down in the middle of the bed, putting a pillow comfortably under my head. Zoro sits on the side of the bed and I hear him remove his shoes, now clad in only his pants, he must have removed his haramaki earlier when he took off his robe.

Zoro reaches down into his bag that he's put on the floor and takes out a wide black cloth. He crawls over me and I lift my head up, letting him tie the cloth around my eyes blindfolding me. I lie back down and nervously grip at the comforter as I wait to for his next move.

The bed dips and I hear him shuffling around, a few moments later if feel my ankles being tied to the footboard, I tug on them a little just to feel them restrain my movements. Next are my forearms, Zoro knows better than to tie my wrists, he fastens each one to either corner of the headboard, they are strung tight enough to keep my arms almost completely straight out but still comfortable enough to where I don't feel any circulation being lost.

I feel Zoro's breath on my lips in the next moment and I open my mouth for him accepting a passionate kiss, he runs his hand over the ropes stopping briefly to pinch and tug at my nipple. I moan into his mouth and hungrily lick at his tongue. He pulls away again and I bit my lip to hold back a groan. I feel a ticklish featherlike feeling ghosting up my inner thigh. My leg twitches at the contact but I hold steady enjoying the teasing feeling.

The feather like feeling travels all over my body along my muscles and curves. I notice it pointedly avoid my groin and that is rather frustrating, I try not to writhe around too much but it's very difficult. The teasing is driving me nuts. I want him to touch me more, I want to feel his hands on me not this feather torture.

A few more moments of this goes on then I feel Zoro lean over me again, he whispers in my ear, "You're being so good Sanji, you ready for more?"

"Yes Sir, please," I beg him; I know we just started but being blindfolded like this enhances everything so much, I just want more.

He's back after rifling through his bag after just a few seconds. He leans back over me and starts licking and nibbling on my nipples again, flicking his tongue over them, making them perk up. I groan at the feeling, it's so good when he does it, just as I'm starting to really get into it I feel something pinching down hard on my left nipple followed by the right. I hiss through my teeth at the feeling, I don't think I've ever quite felt something like that before but I can only assume he's just put nipple clamps on me.

It's not a bad feeling, it's a little intense since I've never felt it before but I kind of like it. I squirm a little bit trying to get used to the feeling. Zoro kisses my stomach and hips, "Just remember Sanji, if you need anything just use a color."

I hold my breath a bit, 'What is going to do next? If he needs to tell me that it has to be something more intense right?' I grow more excited, thoughts racing through my mind, 'God but I wish I could see him.'

I hear a click of a lighter for a few seconds before the lid is clipped back down. He runs a hand over my thigh for a few more moments and then I feel a borderline hot substance splatter in the middle of my chest. Not expecting it I gasp out in a panic but the liquid cools very quickly and leaves a dull pain behind. Zoro waits a beat before beginning to pour more over my torso; I can feel it dripping off some of the rope at times. He drips some of it around and over the nipple clamps and the feeling makes me moan out loud. The pleasure pain feeling right there is so good; shivers run up my spine and I feel my cock leaking.

I feel the substance all over my torso; it's dried and hard now. Zoro blows on something and then I finally put two and two together, it was candle wax. Another thing I've never experience before.

My cock has remained hard since I first lay on the bed, my hips have started to move and twitch on their own. My mind races as I wonder what the heck he's going to do next, when is he finally going to touch me there or let me touch him.

I hear the fridge door open from across the room and the thud of his steps as he makes his way back over. 'Is he going to give me booze or something, I've heard of that before.'

I instantly feel a very cold sensation dragging over the middle of my chest, right over where the first drops of wax were poured. The sensation is a sharp contrast to the hot wax from earlier and it makes me gasp out and flinch. When he rubs the ice over my nipples around the clamps it feels just as good as it did with the wax. He gently pokes and tugs on the right clamp a bit while still rubbing the ice all around it. It feels so fucking good, my dick is so hard right now from all the things he's been doing to me, he's barely touched my cock and I can feel it steadily leaking onto my lower abs.

It's so frustrating not being able to see him and not being touched down there. My hips buck up a bit seeking some sort of contact with him as he moves to the left nipple doing the same thing as he did to the right one.

Zoro pulls the ice away after a minute and starts untying my wrists and ankles. I immediately worry I've fucked up, was I too loud, did I move around too much? I keep quiet for now and just wait to see what he does.

Once the ties are removed he maneuvers me so I'm on all fours blindfold still in place. He spreads my legs wider and I feel something being tied in between my thighs, I try to test it out and find there's something in between my thighs preventing me from closing them or opening them further then they are already. My face heats a bit as I realize my ass is on full display, spread open like that with my cock hanging low and heavy in between my thighs.

I feel Zoro settle behind me, hand running over the round swell of my ass. I drop my head and let out a shaky breath.

*SLAP*

"Ahhhhh!"

I cry out at the stinging smack delivered to my ass. He rubs his hand soothingly over it before slapping the other cheek this time, just as sharply.

I struggle to keep upright as he delivers two more slaps to my ass; the stinging pain followed by his soothing rubbing sends shockwave after shockwave of sensation to my cock and balls. I cannot help the tears that form in my eyes, wetting the blindfold.

I feel him crawl over me pressing himself along my back. "You've been so amazing Sanji, so very good for me. Your punishment is over; since you were so good I'm giving you your reward now." He kisses my cheek and moves back down my body going back to kneeling behind my ass.

He grips either cheek spreading them open farther revealing my tight pink entrance. I feel him press his nose to the skin around my ass cheeks before going right in to licking at my hole. No one has ever rimmed me before, it feels so strange but so fucking good.

I grip onto the sheets as he continues to lick, saliva wetting the entire area, I feel my hole loosening further as he sticks his tongue inside wiggling it around, thrusting it in and out.

I become a drooling moaning mess; my chest is flush with the bed my ass sticking up high. I press back further onto his tongue and whimper at how good this all feels.

He finally grabs ahold of my cock, and begins stroking it in earnest, no longer teasing me. He keeps licking and sucking at my hole while pumping my cock quickly. I feel my orgasm quickly approaching, moans continuously pour out of my mouth and I finally feel my balls tighten and cum shoot out of my dick, I moan out Zoro's name as my body twitches and cock giving a few final spurts of cum.

I lie there panting as Zoro removes the spreader bar, and my blind fold. I collapse onto the bed exhausted mentally and physically. Zoro begins to untie the ropes wrapped around my torso, gently turning me this way and that as he unwinds it from around my body.

He kisses my face sweetly before stepping away leaving me alone on the bed for a bit. I fall into a light sleep as I wait for Zoro to come back. He's back just minutes later and picks me up in his arms; I curl up against him as he carries me to the bathroom. It's full of nice hot steam and smells of roses. I crack my eyes open and see the bath is almost over flowing with bubbles.

He steps inside, I see he's completely naked now, his member is half hard. He lowers us both down into the bath, the water stings my ass at first but I get used to it quickly. I feel so tired and a little sore that I just relax against Zoro letting him do as he pleases.

He washes us both up, lathering my hair with shampoo and massaging it gently and getting all the wax off of me. Once finished cleaning us up he dries us both off then rubs in a soothing lotion all over my torso and ass, it helps my skin where it chaffed from the ropes as well as the areas where the hot wax landed before. He carries me back to the bed; he pulls back the comforter and lays me down.

He snuggles up to me and drapes himself over my body and holds me closely. We fall asleep like that for the first time together and I can't help but wish I could sleep in his arms like this every night, warm, happy and safe. Just as I fall asleep I think to myself that this moment right here will probably be the moment that flashes before my mind's eye just before I die.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I hope you like this chapter! Its the longest one yet! Please do let me know what you think, I appreciate all the reviews, if you see anything that's wrong please do let me know as I have no beta still! On a side note that last sentence is a bit of a foreboding but don't worry, no one dies. :D


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Developments in Sanji and Zoro's relation ship occur along with a deadly battle and a proclamation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is up later then I planned but what do you do! Its a lot longer then the previous chapters so perhaps that will make up for it ;)  
> I have no beta so please do excuse any grammatical errors you find, if any stick out and ruin the flow of the story please holler at me and I'll fix it up!  
> Please do enjoy, this chapter is lacking in the sex department but heavy in the intense and fluff department!

The Power of Submission

Chapter Five

Three months later

Stormy waves crash against the side of the Sunny rocking it violently. Rain splatters on to the deck in heavy sheets as the sky flashes with lightening that strikes into the sea. The crew is not on the Sunny, they are all inside a certain familiar yellow submarine floating alongside the ship, they are gathered inside clutching onto each other as tears stream down their faces as the Surgeon of Death finally emerges after three hours of working on a fallen crew mate. His stoney face and cold eyes reveal little as he approaches the Captain, straw hat drawn low over his eyes. The Captain looks up to meet the gaze of the Surgeon to see his lips moving but no sound comes to his ears as he stares into the deep grey eyes of the other Captain. The Swordsman pushes past the Surgeon heading straight into the operating theater, the resounding sound of the metal door creaking closed behind him, the only thing the Straw Hat Captain hears as tears stream down his face. 

One day prior

I roll over and snuggle closer to the large warm body beside mine. His snores woke me up long ago but I don’t really mind. I crack open my eyes and squint at the morning light just beginning to filter in through the port hole in our bedroom. I look over to Zoro’s sleeping face and grin at him. ‘He’s so cute when he’s not being a grumbly ass hole.’ I lean up in the bed and bend over smooching him loudly on the face. I watch in amusement as he grumbles sleepily and rolls over. I chuckle at him before throwing the covers off myself, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and sticking my feet into the light blue slippers Zoro got me on the last island. I stretch my back and legs a bit then grab a change of clothes and use the door that leads into the hallway where the bathroom is located. 

I wash up and get ready for the day. Once I’m finished I make my way back to our room and put my old clothes in the hamper. I take my slippers off pulling on socks and toeing into my dress shoes. I walk over to Zoro’s side of the bed and kiss him slowly all over his face waking him up gently. “Zooooroooo, time to wake up sleepy Marimooooo,” I watch as Zoro cracks his eye open and squints up at me. I smile brightly down at him and he can’t help but smile back at me. 

I pat his soft green hair, “I’m going to make up some coffee and I’ll have some ready for you at the table,” I kiss him on the forehead and head out for the kitchen. Our room is next to the boy’s bunk room on the same level since the Nami’s room is upstairs. I head up one level and unlock the kitchen. I start the coffee straight away making twelve cups to start off with. I also get the hot water ready for tea. I place the hot water and the coffee in their own thermoses and set them on the table along with biscuits and muffins I made the night before. It’s about five thirty in the morning and only a few of us are up this early. 

I make these small snacks for whoever had watch as well as the few of us who do get up early. Robin usually gets up around six along with Franky. Zoro usually gets up just after I do so he can do his morning work outs. Luffy and the rest of them tend to get up anytime between seven and nine when I have breakfast fully ready. I finish setting out some small plates and a few coffee and tea cups and the container of tea before starting to pull out ingredients for the main part of breakfast. 

I’m in the middle of making pancake batter as Zoro comes up me hugging me from behind. He snuggles into my neck, “Mmmm, pancakes today huh?” 

I smash my face onto his trapping him in the crook of my neck, “Stop it you idiot it tickles,” I laugh out loud and almost get batter all over the place but manage to save it. “Go get your coffee and eat a muffin you big plant!” Zoro detaches himself from me and kisses me on the cheek before settling himself at his chair and starting in on a banana oatmeal muffin with a mug full of black coffee. 

Just as I finish up with the batter and stick it in the fridge, Robin and Franky walk in waving hello and murmuring sleepy good mornings. 

I bring over some of the few oranges we have left and set them in front of the two as they settle in, pouring themselves some coffee and tea. I decide I have enough time to relax so I sit myself down next to Zoro and pour a cup of coffee with creamer and sugar inside for myself. I lean over and snag a pumpkin oatmeal muffin and peel down the cupcake wrapper taking a nibble out of the side.

Franky speaks up after casually talking with Robin and asks, “So how is the new bedroom working out for you two?” Raising his eye brows suggestively.

I whip my head around causing my neck to crack loudly, I splutter face turning red as I see Robin covering her mouth and shoulders shaking with laughter. 

I clear my throat, “Oh ya its really great, we really appreciate you being able to find space for a room for us.” Zoro nods in agreement as he stuffs half his muffin in his mouth in one go, eating it like a chipmunk.

It’s only been about a week since we decided we wanted to sleep in the same bed and just get some overall privacy. We have almost been caught at least six times in the last few months. Zoro finally had enough and told Franky straight out about us and asked him if he could find room on the ship for a bedroom for us. Franky and Robin also have their own bedroom so he already had a good idea where he could squeeze in another private room.

Zoro heads out after a bit along with Robin and Franky so I’m left alone to finish up preparations. I finish slicing up fruit and get ready to bake some raisin bread.

‘We haven’t had much of a chance to do a whole lot other than cuddle and get each other off with hands and mouths in our bed room, but it’s been nice. I am still trying to get used to his snoring being right by my ear versus across the room.’

I stick the bread in a pan and shove it in the oven, next I pull out some heavy cream and sugar to make the whipped cream for the pancakes. 

‘We haven’t tried anal sex yet, he’s played with my ass enough that it would have been so easy to slip right in, but he just hasn’t yet. Honestly its getting frustrating. I know he’s waiting because I told him to, but I didn’t think he’d wait months!’

‘The next Island we come to I’m going to bring it up to him, I’ll tell him how I feel. I’m in love with the idiot now. I’ve fallen hard and fast, but it feels like my heart is so full all the time. I’ll tell him and see if he feels the same, if he doesn’t I’ll give him time to, I’ll make sure he falls in love with me too!’

I finish up breakfast and dream of the future. 

Later that night

After dinner, a shitty storm decided to roll in bringing with it sheets of rain and flashes of lightening. I watch it out of the port hole above the kitchen sink as I clean up the rest of the dishes. I didn’t get to spend a whole lot of time with Zoro yet today so I’m looking forward to spending tonight curled up with him in our bed. 

Putting the last dish away I jump at the sound of Franky’s voice booming over the intercom snail system raising the alarm that another pirate ship is in pursuit calling all hands-on deck. I quickly strap the cabinets closed so the storm doesn’t knock anything open and make my way to the main deck. 

Most of the crew is already there along a massive pirate ship rapidly closing in despite the thrashing waves. Their jolly roger sporting a skull with a dagger sticking out of the mouth and black tendrils wrapping around the entire thing. 

Our crew gets ready for them, I spy Zoro near the front of the ship he glances back at me and gives a small smile. I return it and stay at the back of the ship ready to defend any of our nakama if it becomes too much for them.

The fight starts quickly, about fifteen of their crew jump onto our ship and we give them all we’ve got. With the rain and lightning it makes fighting a little bit of a challenge but none of us seem to be having a hard time, I keep on kicking in skulls and keeping an eye on Zoro and the rest of them. 

A scream rings out sending a chill down my spine, I kick the guy I’m fighting over board and quickly search for Nami and Robin. Nami is stumbling away from a man holding a bloodied rapier, a sadistic grin on his twisted face. 

I’m by Nami’s side in a flash legs and feet kicking out at the man. He is skilled never letting me land a hit on his body, sword blocking all of my attacks. I turn it up a notch and use my flame moves, but it still makes no difference. A massive wave crashes against the ship and catches me off guard, sending me slipping for a just a second but a second was all he needed. I don’t even know what’s happened until it was too late, everything went black as I slipped and when it cleared I looked down to see a blade sticking out through the center of my chest.

Blood floods out of my mouth almost instantly and I feel like I’m drowning in it. It fills my throat and mouth making me cough to try to get it out, sending blood spraying out, running down my face and covering my shirt. The blade is whipped out of my body as I hear Nami scream even higher than she did before and this time my name is on her lips. 

My legs give out and I fall forward heavily, meeting the wood of the deck. I vaguely hear Nami screaming out for Chopper. I struggle to breath in, feels like my lungs are on fire, I can’t take a breath. My heart feels like its beating a million times a second as I start to panic. ‘I’m going to die, I can’t breathe and there’s so much blood! Zoro!’ 

Tears come pouring out of my eyes and drip into the blood that’s starting to pool out of my mouth onto the deck and it hurts so much. My body is lifted and turned around to face the person I want to see most, Zoro. His face drains of blood as he takes in my appearance. I try to speak but I can’t the only sound that escapes my mouth is a pitiful gurgling, I have no air in my lungs and its hurting more every second. 

Zoro reaches out for my face and his hand is trembling. He gently touches my face and I find just enough strength to lay my hand over his and squeeze. His handsome face twists in agony as everything starts to go black once again, only this time I fear I won’t wake back up. 

***

I feel my heart tear into pieces as his blood covered hand falls away from mine, falling to lay limply in a pool of his own blood. ‘There’s no way he can die, not now, not like this! I look around franticly to see most of the enemy’s dead, there has to be something we can do!’ 

The ship rocks violently again and grip onto Sanji holding him closer as the ship creaks and rocks. Like a beacon of hope a yellow submarine emerges right next to our ship. There’s no time to waste, I hold Sanji tighter and rush to the submarine. I land on the main deck and almost stumble into the very man I need, Trafalgar Law. 

He looks startled at finding someone waiting right outside the main door but he quickly notices Sanji lying limply in my arms soaked in blood head tipped back. “Please, please help him Law!” I beg the man, “I’ll do whatever you want please just help him!”

Law immediately gestures for me to follow him inside and we sprint, he leads us deep into the submarine and takes us through a large metal door. He strides inside and I find the room to be a medical room, its filled with all kinds of crazy machines and a medical bed. I lay Sanji down as directed and law uses a nearby intercom snail and calls for Penguin and Shachi to come down to the operating theater. They show up just minutes later, Law already has Sanji stripped and hooked up to all sorts of things. 

“Shachi, show Zoro-ya out please.” I stiffen but I have to leave him in Laws hands. I give Sanji one more long look, skin deathly pale and body still lifeless. I show myself out and go back to the Sunny to make sure no one else is badly hurt. 

The second I get back to the deck I’m bombarded with Luffy hollering and asking me what happened to Sanji, I look to Nami and find she’s getting treated by chopper for a hand wound. “He was fighting some crazy guy, he must have lost his footing or something. I think that guy had a devil fruit power, I saw these black tentacles come out of the guy’s body and he moved so quickly.” 

I walk over to the dead fucker and take out my cursed blade Sandai Kitetsu, I grab the dead guy by his hair and immediately slice off his head. Usopp squeals in the background somewhere but I pay him no mind. I throw his head overboard along with the rest of him after rifling through his pockets. 

I turn back to Luffy, “Sanji is with Law, he’s operating on him. He got hurt really badly, it doesn’t look so good but he won’t die, he can’t.” 

Luffy pats me on the arm, “It’ll be ok Zoro, Sanji will pull through. Plus, with Law there he’s sure to make it.” Luffy turns to the rest of the crew, “Lets tie their ship to ours so we can loot it later, throw their bodies on their ship and let’s get cleaned up. Then we all go and wait to hear back from Law.”

Luffy picks up the nearest dead body and hauls it on to the rival ship, everyone follows suit. 

***

Hours pass and we all sit in the hallway on the submarine waiting to hear anything from Law or the others inside. Brook and Robin leave and bring back snacks and water for all of us as we wait. 

Nami grips onto Robin and sobs, she feels like it’s all her fault. I hear Robin reassure her it’s not, that these things happen but surly Sanji will pull through. 

Luffy’s been quite the whole time, just standing there against the wall opposite the door, waiting for Law to emerge. 

I ask anything that could be out there to please let him walk out of that room. 

Another hour goes by and finally that large metal door creaks open, and Law comes walking out same look as always on his face. 

Law comes up to Luffy and wait’s until he looks up at him, “Sanji-ya will be just fine Luffy-ya, I was able to repair the damage done to his lungs and arteries. He did lose a lot of blood however, I may need to ask if I can have any blood bags of Sanji-ya’s blood type you have on board. But he will be just fine, he just needs a lot of time to heal.”

Chopper immediately hops up with happy tears and runs back to grab the blood he has stored.

Luffy also has tears of happiness in his eyes as he grabs Law and embraces him, mumbling thanks over and over. I push past everyone and head straight into the room to see him. 

Once I get in I see Shachi and Penguin cleaning up, mopping up the blood on the floor and putting away their instruments. Sanji is still hooked up to machines and IV’s, the one machine is steadily beeping, showing me he really is alive. I come up to his side and smooth back his damp bangs from his handsome face. 

“It’ll be a little bit longer before he wakes up, you’re more than welcome to stay in here until he does.” Shachi pats me on the back and pushes a chair next to me. I nod at him and pull it closer to the bed, sit down and wait. 

***

I open my eyes to a dimly lit room, its blurry and I feel a bit cold. ‘I feel cold, I’m not dead?’ I breath in deeply and blink my eyes further to try and clear away the bleariness. There’s a beeping, I can hear it get faster and faster. ‘Where the hell am I, what happened?’

I hand steady’s me and then I see his face. Zoro, eye wide and a look of pure relief on his face. “Shhhh, Sanji, it’s ok. Just lay back and relax, your safe babe.” Zoro gently presses me back down on the bed and leans over, speaking into an intercom snail.

I try to calm down, if Zoro is here then I must be ok. 

Zoro comes back into view and kisses my forehead, “Law is coming in to check on you Sanji, his submarine showed up just when we needed it. Law was able to patch you back up.”

Zoro fuses with my blankets and wiping at my face and neck with a warm cloth until Law shows up. 

The man looks the same as I remember, tan skin, steady grey eyes and black hair. “Sanji-ya, can you take a deep breath for me?” He leans over me and places the end of a stethoscope on to my chest and listens to me breath. It doesn’t hurt too badly when I breath deep, just aches. 

“That’s very good Sanji-ya, can you try speaking for me?” He puts the stethoscope back around his neck and pours a glass of water from a table next to the bed I’m in and waits.

I swallow and feel dryness in my throat, I reach up for the glass first and he hands it wordlessly to me. I take a few small sips and feel much better. “How long have I been in here?” My voice comes out a little crackly and my lungs burn a bit from the effort. 

“It’s been about four hours now since you were skewered.” Law turns to some of the screens on the machines next to my bed and looks them over. “You are recovering very well, the man who stabbed you got you very good. Honestly, if we hadn’t come exactly when we did you would have died.” 

Law looks back over to me and folds down the blanket covering my torso and opens up the medical gown I appear to be wearing, revealing many layers of gauze wrapping around my upper chest. “The weapon he used went straight through your back and out the front, he managed to miss severing anything in your spine but he did nick your lungs and a few larger arteries. I was able to fix everything up though I do have you tell you I lost you for a few moments. You will recover with no issues however, but I do have to tell you Sanji-ya, you really need to consider stopping smoking.” Law reaches into his pocket and pulls out a short fat container with a lid that’s full of something very dark. He pops it open and shows it to me, the smell is horrendous and the stuff inside is like a horrible black gunky tar.

He caps the top back on and sets it on the table, “That was in your lungs Sanji-ya, when I finished sewing you back together I used my devil fruit to open your lungs and take a look. I found that caked in them, I got every last bit out so you should find you breathe a lot easier now. You may have some soreness but your lungs will repair themselves. This black tar here, that will kill you if you keep smoking.”

I blink owlishly at the jar and then at Law, “Holy shit Law, thank you so much. You really saved my life.” I feel tears come to my eyes, “How can I repay you?” If it wasn’t for him I would have really died, left everyone behind, left my dream behind and missed out on making more memories with Zoro.

Law pats my head, “Don’t worry about it, Straw hat-ya and I have come to an agreement so you have nothing to worry about. Besides as Straw hat-ya likes to reminded me we are still in an alliance with each other.” Law gives me a bottle of pills, “This will help the withdraw if you do decide to quit smoking, I also recommend bed rest for a few weeks, then minimal moving around for a couple to few months until you fully recover, it could be faster but I’ll leave that up to Chopper-ya.” Law nods at me and Zoro and leaves the room. 

As soon as Law leaves Zoro is kissing me senseless. I kiss him back as fiercely as I can, after just a few moments I feel something wet on my cheek. I crack open my left eye and am shocked to see tears slowly slipping out of Zoro’s closed eye and dripping onto me. My heart clenches painfully so I throw my arms around his shoulders breaking our kiss and just squeeze him as close to me as possible without hurting myself. 

We both stay like that for what feels like forever, until we eventually release each other pressing our foreheads together instead. I kiss him on the mouth again and thread my fingers through his soft green hair. “Zoro, I’m so glad I didn’t die!” I sniffle loudly, “Listen, I want to tell you this because I almost lost my chance.”

I pull back a little so I can look him right in the eye, I bring my hands down from his hair and lay them on either side of his face. “Zoro, I’m in love with you.”

He gasps a little and a large smile breaks out on his face, “I love you to you Shitty Cook!”

We both break out laughing and hugging each other, my lungs dislike the abuse of laughing so I cough more than laugh but its good. It’s so good that I’m still here, that I can still be with him and the crew. I wanna see him become the best Swords man in the world and I want him next to me when I finally find the All-Blue. 

We pull away again and I lay back down, tired and lungs stinging from the laughing. “Listen Marimo, as soon as I’m better I really want to have sex with you.” Zoro gives me a blank look, “I want your dick inside me moron!”

My face feels hot, that was very loud and there’s an echo in here. I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment and sink into my pillow. 

I hear Zoro laugh as he pulls my hands away from my face, “Sure thing Cook, as soon as you can walk I’ll pound your ass so hard you’ll back on bed rest for another week.” 

I immediately knee Zoro in the gut, “You’re so crude you Cyclops!” Thinking about him doing that to me causes that stupid machine to start beeping really fast and Zoro hollers in laughter nearly falling off the bed as my face burns completely red. “Sh, shut up you Shitty Marimo!” 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a whirlwind of stuff! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I love reading the comments so I know if I did a good enough job or not lol! Next chapter we will get back into the fun sexy stuff! See ya soon and thanks for reading this! :D


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro introduces Sanji to yet another new experience involving a thin metal bar!?

The Power of Submission

Chapter Six

Two weeks dragged on forever. Being stuck in our bed with strict instructions to not move around at all is torture. I’ll be forever thankful that I have Zoro, he waited on me hand and foot, helped me bathe, brought me food and kept me company when he wasn’t training and didn’t have watch. 

It has been terrible, I haven’t been able to move hardly an inch since Chopper was too worried I would pull my stitches. He also forbade me from doing any strenuous actives, that also meant masturbating. I have been losing my mind not being able to touch myself or let Zoro touch me. Luckily earlier in the day I got approved to move around a little, I can sit up in bed but I still can’t cook or do move around too fast or too much. 

I’m waiting for Zoro to turn in for tonight, we are at an island but I can’t even enjoy it. He told me to wait up for him because he had a special surprise to celebrate the fact I got cleared for moving around a little bit, the first milestone in my recovery. 

I’ve taken to knitting in my recovery time as it’s the only thing other than reading and writing out new recipes that keeps me busy. Apparently, Brook is a skilled knitter, (who would have thought,) and he showed me how to do it. I took to it really fast and have already knitted Chopper a new scarf, Nami gloves, and Zoro a hat. 

I manage to get about another ten rows into the blanket I’m making for myself when Zoro finally walks into our bedroom holding a picnic basket. 

He sets the basket on the bed and removes his robe and shoes. I lean over and try to open the flaps on the top but he swats at my hand, “Ah ah ah, no peeking Sanji.” 

I pout at him and he just smirks at me, leaning onto the bed and quickly pecking me on the lips. 

I settle back in my spot and set my half-finished blanket aside, “So, how was your day?” I take out a mint from a tin on the nightstand next to my side and pop it in my mouth; it helps keep the want for a cigarette at bay. Chopper recommended them; they are sugar free and all natural, apparently.

Zoro finishes undressing down to just pants and scoots the basket over and settles in the bed. He reaches over and puts his arm around my shoulders dragging me closer to him; I snuggle into his chest and relax. 

Zoro lets out a heavy sigh, “Well it was thankfully uneventful. I spent the day babysitting Luffy so he doesn’t get us kicked off the island then I had watch all afternoon until just now. I didn’t get a chance to eat a whole lot so I brought us some things.” Zoro reaches over to the basket and sets it in on his lap, opening it up. 

I watch as he pulls out a chilled bottle of white wine, two wine glasses, a large container and a strange folded up leather parcel. 

He sets the container in my lap and begins uncorking the wine. I pop open the lid and find a delicious looking pasta dish that smells incredible. Garlic, tomato and basil waft from the dish. He also pulls out a couple plates, silverware and a wrapped packaged. I open that up and find perfect looking garlic bread, still warm from whatever oven it was in. 

I look over to Zoro as he leans over to place the basket back on the bed, “Did you cook this?”

Zoro starts laughing, “Don’t worry Cook I didn’t touch your kitchen, no, there was this fancy looking restaurant in town, I figured if you weren’t tied to this this bed you would have wanted to try eating there. So I brought it to you instead.” Zoro takes a plate and start dividing up the pasta, he hands me the plate full and takes the remainder for himself. He hands me silverware and a large napkin. “Dig in Cook, I hope you like it.”

‘I can’t believe he set this up for me, he’s so god damn sweet.’ I stop him before he starts shoveling food in his mouth and kiss him hard. When we pull away we are both wearing a light blush to our cheeks. “Thank you Zoro, this was very sweet of you to do for me.” I look away quickly and start to dig in, the food tastes like heaven and I take mental notes of what’s in it so I can try to recreate it later. 

One we polish off the pasta, garlic bread and bottle of wine we are both feeling much better. It’s been a long time since I’ve had such delicious food, two weeks to be exact. 

Zoro stirs next to me, “God damn Sanji that was the best food I’ve had in two weeks!” 

I laugh out loud and lean heavily on Zoro, the wine is making my head a little fuzzy. I spy the strange leather parcel near the foot of the bed, “Hey Zoro, what is that?” I point to it and nuzzle into Zoro’s neck. 

Zoro grunts and reaches forward to grab it, “This Sanji, is dessert.” He sets it down on our laps and unties the string, unfolding it so it’s lying open and flat. 

I have no idea what the hell it’s supposed to be. The leather parcel unfolds in a rectangular shape; inside of it is a row of thin metal sticks that are about six to eight inches or so in length. It looks like they start off thin and get thicker from there. I pick up the thinnest one and find it has a delicately curved shape to it like a super stretched-out S.

Zoro snags up a bottle of lube and set its in between us, “Any ideas yet?” 

I glance at him and he has a smirk on his face again, “Hmmm, not really, they seem too thin to be of any fun anally.” I place the metal stick back in its place. 

Zoro pulls down the comforter covering my legs and rubs at my groin, I lay my head back and groan at the feeling. 

He sticks his hand all the way down the front of my pajama pants and boxers fondling my penis and balls further, coaxing my cock into hardness. “This is called a Sounding kit; these bars are called Sounding Bars. These are used in here,” He rubs at my urethra opening and my eyes snap open.

I quickly look at him feeling a little panicked, “You stick that in there!” ‘How the hell is that supposed to feel good?!’

Zoro continues to rub and pull at my cock, “Ya, I know and it seems a little strange at first. I can promise you it will feel good, maybe not right away but give it a couple minutes and it will. I actually have my own Sounding kit and I use it on myself, it’s really amazing.” Zoro leans over and kisses down my neck, “If you don’t like it we don’t have to continue, but it would make me happy if you let me try it out on you.”

I sigh, “Alright fine, if you like it then I should too.” 

Zoro gets up and slides my pants and boxers all the way off, taking my socks off as well. He moves over to our door and flips the lock as well as making sure the drapes are fully closed. He settles back next to me and helps me remove my shirt. Once I’m entirely naked he continues to stroke my cock and gently squeeze my balls. He leans into my space and pries my mouth open with his tongue, tasting every corner of my mouth. 

Eventually we part, he slides down the bed and he scoots so he has my legs draped on either side of his body, his clothed groin brought up close to my own so my lower half is in his lap. He reaches for the lube and thinnest Sound bar, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto the bar and spreads it all over with his fingers. 

He sets the tip of it against tip of my cock where a bead of pre-cum glistens, “Just remember to relax, and try to keep your voice down.”

I grip onto the sheets and keep my eyes open as he gently guides the bar centimeter by centimeter down my urethra. I feel it as it goes in, it drags against the tender skin of my urethra and it’s a little uncomfortable. 

Zoro tries to ease the discomfort by rubbing his thumb against my perineum, trying to stimulate the prostate gland hidden inside. It does help distract my mind a bit. 

Once the bar is almost as far in as it can go, I feel it nudge something inside me and it shocks me at how good it feels. I must have made a noise because Zoro is smiling at me, eye full of lust. 

He slowly slides it out a little way and then thrusts it slowly back in, nudging that spot and making me moan. 

He starts off slowly doing this, thrusting it in and out, he works his way up to going faster. I’m writhing on the bed as much as I can at the sensations. He rubs hard at my perineum while thrusting that bar in and out in and out. I’m gasping and struggling to keep my eyes open, it feels so fucking good and I want to cum so bad. 

Zoro suddenly stops pulling it out, leaving it lodged deep inside my cock. He pushes it lightly down onto that spot inside that makes my balls tighten up, he pulses it and grinds it against that spot until I feel I’m right there, “Zoro, please take it out, I’m gonna cum!”

Zoro gently pulls it out and promptly sucks my cock into his mouth, head hitting the back of his throat and I’m gone. Cum flows out of the tip of my cock, coating Zoro’s throat as he swallows down everything I give him. 

He finishes sucking the last drops out and gently releases my softening cock, he raises his upper body back up, looks me right in the eye and list his lips slowly and seductively, “Thanks for dessert Sanji.”

I feel my cock twitch and I bite my lip, ‘He’s so fucking sexy.’ I watch as Zoro cleans off the bar and puts it back, he gets up and then I notice how hard he is. His dick is straining against the thin material of his pants. 

I grab his arm and reach for his groin, he stops me with his other hand, “You don’t need to do that Sanji, I wanted to make you feel good and you’re not one hundred percent better yet.”

I glare at him a bit, “No, I am healthy enough to get off, so let me help you Zoro. Please, I want to.” 

I lightly grip his arm and beg him with my eyes, “Please Sir, please let me?” 

I can tell he’s struggling with the idea, I grab his hand bring it to my mouth and lick at his fingers. 

He drags his other hand over his face slowly before finally agreeing, “Alright babe, scoot over a bit and I’ll let you help me.”

He helps me scoot over, once there he takes off his pants and briefs then straddles my upper chest so his hard cock is hanging heavily just at my lips, “Just let me know if I hurt your chest ok?” He lifts himself up putting his weight on his knees to avoid putting pressure on my injury. 

I nod at him and rest my hands on his hips, I lick my lips and wait for him to tell me what to do. 

He grabs ahold of his cock and leisurely pumps it, the tip of it almost touching my lips and I want to lick it so bad. He reaches behind him and grabs the bottle of lube, uncapping it and spreading a good amount on his hand then smearing it all over his cock. He pumps it a bit faster now, alternating between stroking it from base to tip to twisting his hand around just the head. 

He’s huffing a little, his gaze on me is predatory and hungry. I slowly move my left hand from his hip and drag it down over the top of leg, gently scraping my blunt nails against his inner thigh until I cup his heavy ball sack that hangs down between his thighs. His sack is covered in a light layer of long pubic hair and it’s so warm. 

Zoro strokes his cock even faster, the sound of the lube on his skin making a wet squelching sound and I love it. I squeeze and roll his balls in my hand as he goes faster and faster. 

He suddenly brings the hand holding him stead to my head, he threads his fingers through my bangs and pushes them back, gripping tightly onto my hair causing my head to be pulled back along with it. He sits up a little farther and presses the tip of his cock right up against my lips he growls out, “Lick it.”

I quickly dart my tongue out and flick my tongue all over the tip of it. Dipping into the slit and then licking at the underside and edges of the flared head. Only a few moments pass and he groans deeply, cum shooting all over my mouth and face. 

I stick out my tongue and lap at the remaining dribbles that ooze out, eagerly swallowing them and cleaning the tip off completely. Shivers run up my spine at the thought of what he just did. My dick is back to full hardness just at the act of him shooting all over my face. 

Zoro gently let’s go of my hair and moves off me to stand next to the bed. He reaches for my cock and gives it a few hard tugs I squeeze my eyes shut and I’m spilling over his fingers gasping out his name. 

He lets go and I keep my eyes closed, just working on retaining my breathing. A moment later I feel a damp cloth wiping at my face. Once I feel it being pulled away I crack my eyes open and see Zoro leaning a bit over me to wipe up my stomach. 

He looks over at me and leans in kissing me deeply once he pulls back a bit he murmurs against my lips, “I had no idea you had a cum fetish Sanji, that’s good to know.” He grins devilishly at me and continues to clean up the rest of the bed. 

I try to push the blush down, but the more I realize how right he his, my face just gets redder. He fluffs the comforter and lays it back over me, then crawls into bed and snuggles up to me. “I cannot wait until you get a clear bill of health Sanji, I want to fuck you so bad.” He nuzzles into my neck, licking and kissing it. 

I whisper, “As much as I do want to fuck Zoro, I wouldn’t really mind if it was more along the lines of making Love, at least the first time.” My face flames a bit as he stills, slowly raising his head to look at me. 

He grabs my cheek and runs his thumb over my cheek bone, “You are such a sweet romantic Sanji,” He kisses me sweetly on the mouth, “Of course we will make love first.” He lays back down on his pillow and helps maneuver me so I’m laying closer to him and can rest my head on his broad shoulder. 

He kisses the top of my head, “Goodnight Sanji, I love you.”

I squeeze his body as best as I can with my injury, “Love you too Marimo.”

 

To be continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So its a little on the shorter side however the next segment I felt needed to be its own chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed that, I've been really looking forward to writing the chapter with the Sounding experience in it! I imagine not everyone has heard of it but its a pretty hot idea lol! Let me know what you think, I appreciate all the reviews and kudos thus far!! <3


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro buys Sanji a sexy gift to wear. This is the last chapter guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I believe this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear your thoughts on the story in the comments/reviews! Thank you so much for reading this story!  
> *Disclaimer please do not attempt to do what Sanji and Zoro try out in the first part of this story, what they do is very dangerous and not recommended. If you want to try breath play at anytime just plug your nose and hold your breath!*

The Power of Submission

Chapter Seven

Our first time having sex after I’m fully recovered is slow and sweet, at least it was at first, we both rushed towards our climaxes quicker then we both wanted but ever second was perfect.

The feeling of his fingers gently twisting and working my entrance open to the slight burn of his cock fully pushing till his balls sat against the swell of my ass as he towered over me kissing me deeply, all of it was perfection.

We are laying in our bed after exhausted but sated. We couldn’t wait until we got to an island so we just took to our room and tried to be quiet. 

I roll over and drape myself over Zoro, “So, now that we got our first time out of the way for my romantic heart, do you wanna tie me up?” I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. 

Zoro pushes me on my back and holds my arms above my head, “I would love to, but I promised Usopp I’d trade watch with him when we finished our private time.”

I pout, “Seriously Marimo, I thought we’d have the whole night!”

Zoro smirks at me, “You want to be tied up and spanked that bad Ero Cook?”

“Tch, maybe I do Shitty Swordsman.” I stick my tongue out at him. 

Zoro laughs pulls away, he quickly flips me over, and promptly slaps my ass sharply and I let out a yelp. He smooths his hand over the abused flesh gently, “I do have a gift for you,” Zoro gets up and walks over to the large closet in our room. I admire his taught ass and smooth muscled back as he walks over to it and bends down a bit digging around inside the closet. 

He returns with a flat black box and sets it on the bed, I rearrange myself so I’m sitting cross-legged. I glance up at him and he nods, I bring the box closer to me and removed the lid and the white tissue paper inside. 

I gape at the garment laying inside the box, it’s all black leather and dark blue suede. I pick it up and hold it out, it’s a corset. The colors of the corset are divided up by large panels, black panels at the waist and blue on the very front and back. I find it hard to swallow as I imagine how constricting it would feel to wear it, how it must feel so good having it wrapped tightly around my ribs. 

Zoro sits next to me and whispers, “There’s more inside Sanji.”

I glance at him and set the corset off to the side, I look back in the box and clear away more layers of tissue paper to find matching arm and ankle restraints. They are connected by black chain. I shiver a bit wishing I could wear them now. 

I pull them out and set them with the corset checking to make sure I’m not missing anything else. I clear away one more layer and find a very scanty black pair of lace underwear. Attached to them are garter clips that hand from strips of lace.

I jump a bit as Zoro slides a finger down my now erect cock, “Looks like you like your gift,” he leans in and licks at my neck nipping at the skin just under my ear. “I have one more gift for you but you don’t get it until we make port at the next island. You and I are going to have a lot of fun once we get to a hotel.”

I feel my resolve breaking, I’m so close to wanting to jump on him and shove his dick back inside my ass, fuck Usopp and his damn watch!

Zoro grasps my cock with just the tips of his fingers and thumb, teasingly stroking it, “I can’t wait to tighten that corset around your beautiful body, see you spread out and restrained, panting and writhing in pleasure.”

Zoro grips my cock fully now and I unfold my legs, spreading them out wide, “I want to spank you until you’re pretty pale ass turns a bright pink, then watch you as you choke down my cock.”

Pre-cum dribbles steadily out of the slit on my cock at the images he’s feeding me, I moan as quietly as I can, biting my lip to muffle the sound.

“Remember Sanji, if you need me to stop say your safe word or tap me three times quickly,” Zoro kisses me on the mouth then lays me down flat, straddling my thighs, his left hand goes back on my cock griping and stroking it, his left hand slowly travels up my neck. I feel a moment of fear before I remember Zoro knows what he’s doing, he wouldn’t hurt me to do damage to me.

My eyes flutter closed as he gently squeezes his fingers and thumb on the column of my neck, slowly cutting off a bit of my airflow. 

I grip onto his wrist and forearm as he starts pumping my cock faster. My hips move a bit with him and before long I feel very close. His hand closes slowly over my throat even more until I essentially cannot take a breath. 

Merely seconds later my orgasm rips through me, hips stuttering and body shaking with the force of it. Zoro releases his hold on my neck and gently prods at it here and there to make sure everything is ok. 

I take deep slow breaths as he instructs me to do as he cleans up the bed and puts everything back away. Once done he brings me a class of water and I drink it all down, he asks me some questions to test my throat and voice out until he’s satisfied that nothings damaged. 

He leaves for his watch kissing me goodnight and I fall into a deep sleep, dreaming about wearing that corset and choking down his cock. 

*

I stare for a solid five minutes at my reflection in the floor length mirror of our hotel bathroom.

I managed to tie the corset up by myself and now I find I cannot look away from my own reflection. The black and blue of the corset stand out beautifully against the pale tone of my skin. I’ve never seen a man in a corset but seeing myself in one is striking. The top of the corset sits just under my pectorals and the bottom curves over my hips and comes to rounded point at the front, the back is straight across my lower back. 

I pose in front of the mirror watching my reflection, I put my right hand behind my head and my left on my hip. I prop my right leg up on the counter near me and spread open my leg a bit, exposing my crotch further. The black lace is barley keeping in my hard penis, the pale color is peaking through the design of the lace itself and the tip of my cock is peeking over the band of the underwear.

I’m forced to stop ogling myself as I hear a soft knock on the door. Zoro’s voice drifts through the heavy door, “I’m ready out here now whenever you are babe.”

I straighten back up and smooth my hair into place before stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

I look over to Zoro who is standing next to the bed, he beckons me over to him with a single finger. I start walking but he immediately puts his hand up stopping me. I tilt my head in confusion until he points at the ground. Taking a good guess, I get down on my hands and knees and start crawling on the ground towards him. 

I glance up and see he’s lowered his hand so this must be what he wanted. I eventually get to his feet and sit on my calves and look up at him. 

He brings a hand down to my head and gently strokes my hair then moves down to my cheek, stroking it with his thumb. I lick at the digit and he sticks it into my mouth pressing against my tongue as I suck and lick at it. 

He pulls his hand back after a moment and reaches behind him, he grabs a small square box and holds it in both hands, “You look stunning like this Sanji, I have one more thing to complete your outfit.”

I feel my face flush at the compliment. He opens the box and takes out a length of leather that has buckle fastenings at the ends of it. He holds it up by both ends and lets me take a good look at it. Its black and not too thick, it’s clearly a collar. It has a metal ring at the front of it where it would rest at the front of my throat. 

I look back up to Zoro and find a lust filled look in his eye, “I got this collar just for you Sanji. I want you to be a good slave today and wear this for me,” Zoro leans down and fastens it around my neck, running a finger under it to be sue it’s not too tight, “Are you happy I got this for you Sanji?”

He grips under my chin until I’m once again looking him in the eye, “Yes Sir, I love it. Thank you very much.” I keep my voice demure and after I finish talking I lower my gaze.

Zoro rubs my lips with his thumb, “Good boy.” He then grabs the arm restraints that match the corset I’m wearing and cuffs my arms behind my back. There’s a small length of chain connecting them, only about five inches. 

Zoro grabs something else off the bed and brings it towards my collar, he hooks one end of it to the ring and then I realize it’s a leash, ‘Damn he’s so kinky.’

Zoro wraps the length of the leash around his right hand until there’s no slack left, the leash is now taught. He promptly unzips his pants with his left hand and pushes them down just enough to expose his half hard cock. He tugs on the leash and my head is yanked slightly forward.

I lick my lips before running my tongue all around his cock, kissing down the length and then sucking on the firming head. He threads his fingers through my hair in a soothing manner so I continue licking and kissing the swelling organ. I dip my head down and nuzzle his warm balls, pressing my nose into the pliant soft skin. I lick at the sack and suck one of the large balls into my mouth, rolling it around and sucking on it gently.

I let it pop out of my mouth and focus back on his thick cock. I run my tongue along the large vein running up the bottom of his dick from base to tip before swallowing the whole thing down as far as I can go. I slowly suck back up to the tip and then swallow it back down. 

Zoro suddenly grips my hair tightly and pushes my head further into his groin, shoving his dick down my throat. Unlike Zoro I have a gag reflex so I choke slightly but do my best to calm myself and ignore the tears that form as a reaction to being choked. 

He holds my head in place for a moment or two before finally letting go, his cock slips out of my throat and I can’t help but bend over and cough a bit. I recover after a few seconds and look back up to his cock. Zoro reaches down and swipes away at the spit around my mouth, “You’re doing so good for me Sanji, keep going for me.”

I nod, getting back to it while trying my best not to squirm too much as my own cock is achingly hard at this point.

He chokes me on his dick a couple more times and by the end of it my underwear feel completely soaked with pre-cum and sweat. 

He grabs a bottle of sweetened tea as he finally pulls away again and gives me a few sips to drink. He then uses a soft cloth and wipes away the saliva, tears and snot from my face. 

Zoro gently tugs on the leash prompting me to stand up, he helps me since my legs are a little shaky and my arms are cuffed behind my back. Zoro puts me on the bed so I’m facing the comforter. Zoro unclasps the restraints and puts them back on so my arms are in front of my instead of behind me. I rest on my knees and arms with my ass up in the air. 

He pulls down the lace underwear to my knees and I hear him groan, “Sanji, look at you, cock dripping and getting your gift dirty. Did you enjoy choking on my dick that much baby?”

My legs tremble and I clench my fingers, I pathetically whimper out, “I’m sorry, I loved it so much I couldn’t help it.”

Zoro delivers a sharp slap to my ass with no warning and I squeak out a surprised sound, “Want to try that again?”

I panic, “Uh, I’m really sorry?”

Another slap, harder than the last one stings against my ass, “Sanji, it looks like I need to remind you how you need to address me.”

‘Oh fuck! I didn’t say Sir? Shit I didn’t!’ My body trembles and I sniffle, I feel dizzy wondering what he’s going to do to me.

Zoro comes around to the other side of the bed so he’s facing me. He crawls onto the bed and lifts my face up, “Sanji, tell me your color.” 

I blink away the fogginess that’s built up and look him in the eye as best as I can, “Gr…green….”

He smiles sweetly at me and kisses me on the forehead, “It’s ok, Sanji. Everyone messes up, you’ve been doing so good for me, but I need to punish you to make sure you understand your mistake. Once we’re done if you’re good and learn your lesson I’ll treat you, hmmm?”

I can’t help but feel a swell of happiness at the praise he gives me, I nod my head as eagerly as I can. He kisses me on the mouth and moves back behind me.

I see some movement out of the corner of my eye and figure he has grabbed the last items from the bed. I hear a cap open and I assume he is using lube. Few moments later if feel something poking at my entrance and I get excited. Wondering if he’s going to finger me. I feel something push in and I realize the smoothness of it is no more than an anal plug. 

Zoro re caps the lube as he pushes the anal plug all the way in, “Keep this inside until I take it out for you, can you do that Sanji?” 

I nod quickly, “Yes Sir.”

I then feel strips of something against my rear, “You will count out loud the number of flogs I give you followed by Sir, this is your punishment for not addressing me properly as your master. We will go to four flogs,” He gently rubs my rear with a warm hand, “You ready babe?”

I breath in deeply, “Yes Sir, I’m ready.” I feel my dick twitch in anticipation. I’ve never been flogged before but I’ve seen them in specialty stores. Some are just thin strips of soft material, some are thin ropes and sometimes they have knots on the ends for added sensation.

*WHACK*

“Mmmnnnn…. One Sir….” ‘Definitely has knots on the end of it.’

*WHACK*

“Nnnghhh…. Two Sir…” I feel the stinging welts starting to form along the meat of my thighs and ass. I make sure to keep my sphincter clenched so the plug doesn’t pop out. 

*WHACK*

“AHHH! …….Th...three Sir…” The knots of the flog hit along my balls sending shivers up my spine and a warm sensation starts pooling in my gut.

*WHACK*

I gasp loudly and squeeze my eye shut as I try to hold back the orgasm that’s suddenly right there. “Haaaah, haaah, four sss…sir…..”

My mouth feels so dry as I pant and gasp against the comforter. Zoro tosses the flog to the floor with a clatter. I feel him push me forwards a little so I slowly inch my way further to the middle of the bed. I hear a rustling of fabric and then the plug is slowly pulled out of me. 

My mind is fuzzy and cloudy with lust, all I can think about is the delicious pain on my ass cheeks and thighs and my cock hanging heavy and dripping between my thighs. 

Zoro uncaps the lube again and tosses it to the side when he’s done, I vaguely see it bounce on the bed. 

In the next moment, I’m screaming out a moan as Zoro thrusts inside me almost all in one go. It feels incredible, there’s a bit of a stinging feeling but it still feels good. He waits a moment once he’s fully seated and then he starts to move. He draws out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward quickly. 

His thighs smack against the wounds on my own thighs and ass and that feeling is quickly sending me over the edge. The pain is clouding my mind and making me dizzy, furthering the feeling of my arousal. 

“Ohhhhhh! Sir, please!” I beg Zoro to tell me I can come, I’m so close I’m afraid my body will release without my permission.

Zoro pounds into me even harder and faster, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh fills the room, he growls out loudly “Come!” 

My vision flashes white and my body seizes as my cock shoots stream after stream of cum. I grip tightly on to the comforter as my entire body shakes and shivers. Zoro snaps his hips two more times and then I feel his cock pulse inside me warmth flooding me inside as he spills everything inside me. 

*

The next time I wake up I’m buried in silky sheets with my head laying on thick fluffy pillows. I pat the bed around me and am happy when I pat a firm body. Zoro grumbles and immediately sits up and leans over me, “Hey babe, how do you feel?” He asks me groggily. 

I think for a moment, I don’t feel too achy just parched and hungry, I clear my throat, “I think I’m ok, but I’m thirsty and hungry.” I roll over onto my back and feel something stuck to my ass. I furrow my eye brows in confusion and reach under the covers to find strips of bandage applied to the cheeks of my ass and the back of my thighs. Luckily it doesn’t hurt at all.

Zoro gets up and comes back with a cool glass of water, I sit up in bed and he gently hands it to me. I drink all of it down slowly, savoring the cool liquid as it wets the dryness of my throat. Zoro settles back next to me and nuzzles my neck when I’m done, I return the favor and nuzzle his head with my nose. 

Zoro looks back up to me with a sweet smile on his face and kisses me gently. Once we part I ask, “How long have I been asleep?”

Zoro leans his head on my shoulder, “I would say about eight hours, honestly you had me more than a little worried. You fell unconscious shortly after we both finished. I took care of you though, and you seemed to just be asleep.” He presses a kiss to my shoulder and then looks back up at me with a gentle grin on his face, “I love you Sanji.”

A big smile comes to my face, “I love you too Zoro. Thanks for taking care of me.” I give him a big kiss and we spend the rest of the day just relaxing and eating room service food until we are too full to move. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope this last chapter was good! I wanted the last chapter to be filled with lovely bdsm. So please leave a comment or review to let me know what you thought I would love to know! See you in the next story! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for making it down here! I hope you liked it, please feel free to leave a comment they help me to know if my idea's and feelings are making it across in my writing. I'm seriously considering leaving it open to one shots consisting of different kinks once the main story is over, possibly taking requests for that. Ill have a more solid idea once we get the last chapter out. See ya soon!


End file.
